Surprises
by Sexy.Lil.Emo
Summary: Scotty goes to Spock for help with a certain lass, it doesn't go exactly to plan, it goes better. - Uhotty & Spirk


Hey guys, so this starts briefly as Spirk then moves entirely to Uhotty, I just suddenly came up with this idea a few weeks ago and had to write it. Its my first attempt at writing Uhotty and f/m and an accent, so apologies for any screw ups. As a note, the fic is AOS but the more Uhotty I wrote the more I saw TOS in it. Anyway, hope you enjoy it, much love xox

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~~X~X~X~X

Beta shift had taken over barely an hour ago, Spock had no experiments that currently needed attention and Jim was not needed elsewhere and surprisingly both were up to date on their reports; they were free to spend quality time together.

This currently meant that they were in Spock's quarters on the bed; Spock down to his briefs on top of Kirk who had lost his shirt and his pants were unzipped and pushed down to mid thigh. Jim had every intention to fuck like rabbits (make love) for the next few hours, it had been too long since they had had time for more than a quick fuck between duties, middle of the night just got to bed sex or almost late for shift morning rutting.

One of Kirk's hands was fisted in thick Vulcan hair, and the other was stroking the bare back of his lover. They kissed deeply and passionately sharing loving, admiring, arousing thoughts and feelings through their bond. They were completely focused on the other.

And then there was a knock on the door.

The both stilled.

'Do not answer that door.' Jim pleaded through the bond.

"Jim we must, you are Captain, what if something is wrong?" Spock spoke aloud, louder and directed towards the door he said "One minute please."

Jim whined as Spock moved off him and picked up his robe to fasten it around him. Spock waited for Jim to at least do his pants up before answering the door.

"Ah, Mister Spock, sorry ta bother ye, but I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?" Scotty appeared a bit nervous as he stood in the doorway.

"Of course, Mister Scott, please come in." Spock obliged.

As Scotty entered Spock's quarters he noticed that the Vulcan was not alone. "Oh, Captain, I...am I interrupting something?" He also noticed that Kirk was not sporting a shirt, and he seemed a little flushed.

Jim waved away his concern "It's fine, Scotty, what can we do for you?"

"Uh, well, you see Captain, it is Mister Spock that I need to ask advice from."

"Oh," Spock raised an eyebrow. "What can /I/ do for you then?"

"I hope that ye are not offended by my asking but I need help." Scotty continued to be vague.

"With?" Spock inquired, he would rather be naked with Jim right now.

"I am trying to get the attention of a certain lassie and I don't know anyone else who has dated her." Scotty explained.

Spock understood "You wish to know what Nyota likes and dislikes from a male wishing to engage in a relationship with her?"

"Aye, Mister Spock, that would be the reason I'm here." The Scotsman confirmed.

Spock nodded "I see. Well, I don't claim to know everything about Nyota, but I will tell you a few things. Firstly, she enjoys a particular type of Fressian chocolate, the many different types of sugars used to create it give it quite a unique taste. As a rule, Nyota does not like receiving flowers, with the exception of any flower originating from Africa. I will inform you that Mr Sulu has one such plant in his green house aboard the ship, and he has managed to get it to flower."

Scotty nodded as Spock told him each detail, but he wanted more "Is there anything else ye can tell me?"

Spock indulged him "Be confident, but do not try to take control, she is a strong independent woman, and she will tell you so. Just be yourself Mister Scott and if Nyota wishes a relationship with you, then it will happen."

"Be myself. Sure, I can do that, thanks Commander. I'll, er, let you two get back to it." Scotty made his way to the door filled with purpose, before exiting he turned back to his commanding officers "I really appreciate it, sorry to interrupt."

Then the chief engineer of the Enterprise was off down the corridor, funnily enough he was so determined that he ran right into none other than Nyota Uhura.

"Oh! Sorry lassie, I didn't see ye there. Are you alright?"

"I'm quite fine, Monty, are you alright? You look as though you're on a mission." Uhura asked giving him a once over. Over the last few months they had begun to form a closer friendship, often meeting in the mess hall for a meal, or having a few drinks after shift. Nyota found it endearing the way Scotty talked about the Enterprise, and his work in engineering. While Scotty could listen to Uhura talk (or sing) all day and night about absolutely anything, she even brought him lunch when he didn't stop for a break, staying to chat about whatever he was working on, not to mention she was beautiful and (in his opinion) the most intelligent lady aboard the Enterprise.

"Ah, yes, well, I was sort of looking for you." Scotty confessed.

"That's a coincidence, I was looking for you also. How about we meet up later, say eighteen hundred, for a drink in my quarters, there's something I want to talk to you about." Uhura offered, Scotty thought she looked nervous for a moment, but then it was gone and he was sure he imagined it.

"I look forward to it lassie, I'll bring the drinks." Scotty smiled and Uhura smiled back.

"See you then." Scotty watched her walk away, there was no doubt how he felt about Nyota, and tonight he was going to tell her.

XXX

At precisely eighteen hundred Scotty knocked on the door of Uhura's quarters. He was freshly showered, shaved and had his nicest 'after shift' clothes on. In his hand was a bottle of Uhura's favourite wine (he didn't just drink scotch), in the other was a small box, inside a delicate African flower he had procured from Sulu's green house.

When Uhura opened the door, Scotty forgot how to speak for a few moments "I-er-you-wow, what I mean is; you look dashing tonight lassie, not to say that ye don't look nice every day, just-"

Uhura chuckled "It's alright, Monty, and thank you, you scrub up pretty nicely yourself." Scotty blushed and Uhura asked him to come in.

Stepping over the threshold he handed her the bottle of wine and pocketed the box "Oh, my favourite, shall I pour us a glass?"

"Please." Scotty sat down on a small couch right angled next to an identical one which Uhura sat on as she handed him a glass. "Thank you."

"There was something on your mind earlier Monty?" Uhura brought up straight away taking a sip of her wine.

"Uh, ladies first." Scotty insisted, he was nervous now the time had come, he took a drink of wine and poised himself to listen to Uhura.

"Okay, well, recently I have become quite close with a colleague, we share a lot of time together and I enjoy his company, he's a workaholic and likes a good drink. I know he is a good man, kind hearted and rather adorable." Uhura confessed with a playful grin at the end.

Scotty was a little confused, he wasn't exactly sure where this was going, but it seemed as though Uhura already had her heart set on someone, his chest suddenly grew tight. "Aye, you have feelings for him, so who's the lucky lad then?"

"I thought you would have guessed by now…"Uhura teases edging closer.

"Lassie, I can do just about anything with a bunch of machinery, but reading a lady's mind is not in my skill set." Scotty admits fiddling with the box in his pocket.

Uhura rolls her eyes with a smirk and leans in placing her lips on Scotty's and kissing him unabashedly.

Scotty's eyes popped in disbelief, but kissed back nonetheless. "Aye, Nyota, I believe I get the idea. For a moment there I thought ye about to tell me you had feelings for someone else." He hesitated a moment but decided now was a good time "I brought ye something, to show my own affections." Scotty pulled out the box and offered it to Uhura.

She took the box and opened it, in her hand she pulled out a little glass sphere with a single purple flower inside. "I designed the sphere to hold the flower in it's present condition forever." Scotty informs her.

Uhura responded by kissing him again with more enthusiasm than the first time "It's beautiful. Thank you, Monty."

Scotty blushed "You're quite welcome lass. I must say this is not what I expected when you said you wanted ta talk about something."

"Let's say woman's intuition." She winked and got up draining her glass. "I need to find a spot for my thoughtful gift. Care to join me?"

Scotty watched as Uhura moved towards her bedroom and then followed her. Uhura had a neat bedside table, the sphere was sat carefully underneath a photo of her family.

"There, a perfect place." She smiled and moved back to the foot of the bed where Scotty was standing taking in the room, Uhura's room reflected her personality completely but the light seemed a bit dim in his opinion.

"Do ye like the lights low?" Scotty asked awkwardly pointing upward.

"Um, no, but the brightness adjuster is broken and maintenance hasn't gotten around to fixing it yet." She admitted with a shrug.

"Aye, ye should have said so, I can have it fixed in no time." He motioned to have a look at the panel on the wall but feminine hands took his own making him look into dark eyes.

"It doesn't need to be fixed right this moment…anyway I think it's nice mood lighting." Uhura gently tugged Scotty towards the bed, they kissed again and she pushed Scotty onto the mattress.

"Aye, mood lighting indeed." Scotty announced hardly believing this was happening.

Uhura chuckled and pursued another kiss from her Scotsman.


End file.
